Commonly known are 4-conductor electrical systems (sockets) for trailer towing according to the SAE J1239 standard. The SAE standard does not provide water tightness especially when the trailer plug is connected. Water could go through the capillary effect in the main body harness and could so damage car electronic.
Current solutions of SAE J1239 sockets have only an optional rubber cover to protect the contact system. Closing of the socket cover is up to the user and not secured by system component itself. Further, as a measure of water tightness, known sockets have over molded contact wires to improve water protection. In case of service, however, the complete harness has to be exchanged.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,125 B2 a SAE J1239 type socket is described comprising a body portion including a first and a second connector portion being separated from each other. Both connector portions comprise a cover pivotally connected to the body portion. A cover spring is provided to bias the cover toward a closed config-uration.
The EP 2 456 015 A2 shows another type of a vehicle socket. The socket is equipped with a housing which can be fixed to the motor vehicle and has a contact carrier in one piece with the housing. A hinged cover is provided for a sealing closure of the insertion opening of the socket used for inserting the plug. Contacts are inserted in the contact carrier in such a sealing manner that no moisture from the insertion opening can pass through the contact carrier.